The willpower
by XxPersephone
Summary: Luffy has just got back his nakama...but after they visited an island, and a serious accident happens to Nami...because of that she will not be able to walk again...Luffy will be there for her...will they relationship turn in something new..OOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece…

The Bad news…

"Luffy, go and get some rest…" Chopper advised Luffy.

"I'm fine, and if I wanted to sleep I would slept here," Luffy said without any emotion in his voice.

"Luffy, you will get sick, please at least eat something" Chopper begged Luffy.

"I do eat."

"No, you don't, the last time you ate something was before the…incident" Chopper said. Then he understood his big mistake. Luffy froze, his emotion were easy to be understood, because of his face. First was pain, then guilty, and in the end regret. "I am so stupid…" Chopper thought, then he looked at Nami, and started to weep. Chopper took a deep breath, and walked outside.

Luffy was alone with his Nakama, with his Navigator, with his friend, with Nami. She was lying in the bed, her face was calm with many scratches but all of her body had scratches, so that wasn't something new. "What the hell is going on?" He wondered silently. "Firstly, I lose all of my nakama, then Ace's death and when I got back my crew, Nami…" He whispered, unable to finish his sentence. He sat beside Nami's bed, on one chair.

« "_They found out" Chopper screamed._

"_Quick, pick up all of the money, and rUUNN…" Nami ordered, but that moment…"»_

"No, I don't want to remember this again" Luffy thought, while he was wiping away the tears from his eyes. He had to be strong for Nami, at least. He came closer to her, and whispered to her ear.

"Nami…I am so sorry" He pulled back, and looked at her. Even if she wasn't moving, she was still beautiful. Her pale milky skin seemed so soft and warmth, her orange hair was shinning because of the sunrays, her full lips were half smiled. "I hope she has a nice dream," Luffy thought and squeezed her hand. Her smile became even bigger…

The hours were passing but Nami didn't wake up, till Sanji came in her room (for thirtieth time during the day), with plenty foods. She slowly opened her eyes, looked around and saw Luffy who was sitting next to her, and looked at her winded eyed. Then she smelt the flavor, which woke her, from her really nice dream, and reminded her that she was starving.

"Nami-swaaan, how are you feeling?" Sanji asked her.

"Strange…I am hungry, I think…" Nami said with a small grin on her face.

"Of course you are Nami-san, here you are." He placed a disk with food in her legs. "Oi Luffy, you have to eat too." Sanji told to Luffy.

"What's wrong, Luffy…?" "Luffy didn't want to eat and Sanji actually sounded worried about that…something is wrong," Nami thought.

"Ok, Sanji can you bring some food?" Luffy asked him.

"I have already brought you some food" Sanji gave to Luffy the food which he had kept for him.

"Thanks Sanji" Luffy told him, and then Sanji left the room, in order to finish the dinner for the rest crew.

Nami gazed Luffy, he had black circles under his eyes. He looked really tired but it was something more, he looked so sad. "Because of Ace? No I don't think so, he was better before…" She tried to remember why she was here, in Chopper's room, but she couldn't… "Maybe someone is really bad injured, and Luffy is sad for this," Nami thought. She couldn't see him like that it was heart breaking. She would try to cheer him up. She tried to stand up, instead of this she fall on the floor. "What's wrong with me, why I can't stand up?" Nami thought.

"NAAMMIII!" Luffy screamed.

_« "Quick pick all of the money and rUUNN AN…" Before I could finished my sentence I looked above me and saw a huge iron strongbox was moving toward to me…_

"_NAAMMIII! RUUUN…" Before Luffy's hand reached my waist, the huge strongbox felt above my legs…_

"_AAAAHHH…" The pain was one of the most horrible I have ever felt. I felt my legs crushing under the strongbox. Someone removed it from my legs, and pulled me in his embrace…He started running, and everything blank…»_

"NAMI, NAMI, NAMI, ANSWER ME!DAMMIT!" Luffy screamed. Zoro entered to the room, first looking his Captain and then his Navigator.

"What happened?" Zoro asked while he was lifting Nami up from the floor and placed her in the bed.

"I…I turned my back to her for one minute, and then she fell…" Luffy tried to explain.

"Luffy, what happened?" Nami looked straight to his big black eyes.

"Y-You don't remember?" Luffy asked her.

"I do, but…"

"Nami, Luffy what happened?" Chopper, who has just entered, asked Luffy.

"Nami fell from her bed" Zoro answered.

"Chopper, what's going on?" Nami asked Chopper.

"Nami, get some rest, please" Chopper begged her.

"No, no…I want to know" Nami insisted.

"Get some rest, and we will talk about it later, now drink some water." Chopper gave her some water.

"Thankk youuu Chopp…" She didn't finish her sentence and fell asleep.

"What, what happened?" Luffy said aloud.

"Nothing Luffy, I just gave her a pill for sleeping, she really needs some rest" Chopper explained.

"Yes, but we have to tell her the truth…" Zoro said.

"I know, but let her regain some strength." Chopper told him.

"I agree with Chopper" Captain spoke.

"If you say so…" Zoro left the room.

…After four hours…

"CAPTAIN-SAN, EVERYONE…! COME HERE PLEASE…" Robin called them. She was watching over Nami, she convinced Luffy to leave Nami in order to finish his food, and get some bath. Everyone run at Nami's room.

"Robin-chan, you scared me, for one moment I thought that my heart has stopped beating, even if I don't have heart…Yohoho" Brook said when he entered into Nami's room.

"What happened nee-chan?" Franky asked Robin.

"Nothing, just Nami woke up and…" Robin tried to explain before…

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Nami yelled.

"Don't get upset Nami…" Ussop tried to calm her down "Of course we will tell you anything you want to know"

"So start…"

"After the strongbox fell in your legs, Luffy raised it from your legs; he took you in his embrace and… brought you in the Sunny Go." Ussop paused and looked at Chopper.

"But the bodyguards of the bank followed us and then…then Marines came, and we escaped so easily?" Nami asked them.

"It was a bit difficult, but nothing to worry about Navigator-san…" Robin said with a kind smile on her face.

"Ok, then told me what's going on?" Nami demanded.

"What do you mean nee-chan nothing is…" Franky tried to convenience her with lies.

"No Franky, stop, we will tell her the truth…no more lies" Captain ordered. "Chopper explain to Nami her condition"

"Well Nami, you see, the damage on your legs were extended. I did my best to heal your injures but sometimes, I can't cure everything…but you have to think positive…I mean you are a young skilled women, you can accomplish all your…" Chopper spoke.

"Com' on Chopper, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" Nami screamed

"Nami, I am terribly sorry, but after that accident you will not be able to walk again…" Chopper croaked out while tears were cursing down his cheeks.

Nami, had frozen. All the color of her face had faded out, she was motionless like a statue. Her eyes winded open, her mouth half opened, she was so surprised to cry. Everyone was looking at her till Ussop, Franky and Chopper started to apologize for not being able to help her. Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Robin were next to Luffy, none of them said a word. Nami searched for Luffy's eyes but she couldn't see his face because he hid it under his hat.

"I am so sorry nee-chaaannn" Franky said while he was crying.

"NAMIII-SO SORRYYYY!" Both Chopper and Ussop cried.

"STOOOPPP IIIIIT! EVERYONE SHUT UP…!" Nami screamed while she was crying. "I don't want your pity…I don't want to hear no one…JUST LEAVE ME ALONEEE!" She was sobbing…

"Come on everyone, give her some time" Robin said with a sad expression on her face.

Everyone left the room, except Luffy. He leaned against the wall, his face was still invisible… Nami was still crying, when she noticed him.

"Why are you still here?"Nami scowled at Luffy. He didn't answer. She was waiting for some response. She didn't want to be here while she was crying. "He can't just leave I don't need anyone" Nami thought.

"JUST LEAVE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE…LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!GET OUT…" She was screaming like a crazy person, she knew but her whole life has just crushed down, she felt horrible, and this time even Luffy couldn't help her. He walked and sat in the chair next to her bed.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nami yelled.

…The same time at the aquarium room…

Everyone was there, listening Nami's screams…

"I feel so horrible, I was unable to cure a patient, my nakama, my friend, what is wrong with me…?" Chopper whispered.

"Doctor-san, you did your best, but like you said sometimes no one can heal everything" Robin said in a gentle voice.

"You morons, shouldn't tell her all that…" Zoro said to Franky and Ussop.

"But I felt like that…" Ussop whispered.

"Me too, baka, but the only thing you accomplished with that was to make her feel like a looser." Zoro explained.

"Unfortunately, the grass-haired, is right…" Sanji said sadly.

"What did you said ero-cook?" Zoro told him with a hectoring tone of voice.

"Do you want to fight?" Sanji yelled

"Oi, oi guys, this isn't the best time for you to argue." Ussop said.

"I thing longnose-kun is right, we have to relax, and think about Nami." Robin said.

"What will we do with Nami?" Brook said in a low voice…

"I can't come up with something…" Sanji answered.

"Where is the Mugiwara?" Franky asked…

"**JUST LEAVE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE…LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!GET OUT…"** Nami screamed.

"I think we know now where the dumbass…is" Sanji said.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Nami said aloud.

"Jeez, that baka only upsets her." Sanji whispered.

"No cook-san, I think that only Luffy can relax her…" Robin told to Sanji.

"Robin-chan, I guess you are right" Sanji agreed with her…

"We will see…" Robin thought….

…Meanwhile at Nami's room…

"What do you want…?" Nami cried.

"Nami…explain me why are you crying?" Luffy asked her.

"You-you ask me why? Isn't obvious…?" Nami told him.

He waited patiently for her answer. She looked at him, wondering if he really couldn't understand.

"Luffy…I can't walk anymore…I can't do anything…I'm helpless…" Nami cried…

"Maybe you can't walk but that fact doesn't bother you to accomplish your dreams…You are STILL THE NAVIGATOR OF MY CREW…!" Luffy emphasized the last words.

"But-but…I can't walk, I would be just a burden for you Luffy…" Nami said. Then Luffy for first time, he felt so angry with Nami. His hands started to tremble, he felt a pain in his heart. He caught her from the shoulders and shook her, while he was crying.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH A THING AGAIN…NEVER…DID YOU HEAR ME...? NEVER…"

"Luffy…" Nami whispered.

"YOU DON'T KEEP US FROM ACCOMPLISH OUR DREAMS…YOU JUST HELP US TO MAKE THEM TRUE…AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU HAVE TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR GOALS TOO!" He said aloud, still shaking of course.

She looked at him wide eyed… "Luffy…Luffy…" that was the only thing she could think about… She hugged him, she rested her face on his chest. He let her destroyed his shirt, he didn't care…He wanted, he needed to make her understand that her life was moving on. Of course he felt horrible…Nami was sad because her Captain didn't help her, because he didn't help his friend…

After a hour, she stopped crying, and fell asleep in Luffy's chest. He let her carefully on her bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and get out of her room…

"Luffy, how is Nami?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"She was crying, but now she is sleeping…"

"How are YOU Luffy…?" Zoro looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

"I am ok…I think I will go to sleep…tell someone to take care of Nami" Luffy ordered.

"I'll do it" Robin answered. "Captain, I think it's a really good idea to get some rest, you are really tired."

"Uh..," Luffy nodded.

He walked toward to his room. He put his hat on the floor, and he closed his eyes…

"_Oi Nami, you said that we are reaching an island do we know anything about it?" I asked Nami._

_She smiled and came closer to me, very close…_

"_Luffy, the name of the island is Tomi-isle…" She said with a strange expression on her face, and that expression is what I've missed the most…"_

… **TO BE CONTINUED **

**A.N:** The ends of first chapter…Guys tell me your opinion(if you like or not my story) flames acceptable…Sorry for my bad english but at least I try…I want it, very much to write a story like this, because of my cousin who is disabled but he is the most energetic person I have ever met…! Hope enjoy this chapter…waiting for the others…! xD

tomi=wealth


	2. Chapter 2:the plan

The plan

"_Oi Nami, you said that we are reaching an island do we know anything about it?" I asked Nami._

_She smiled and came closer to me, very close…_

"_Luffy, the name of the island is Tomi-isle…" She said with a strange expression on her face, and that expression is what I've missed the most…_

"_Nice" I smiled…_

"_Luffy, we are starting a new game will you come?" Ussop asked me._

"_Yeah, sure…" I run towards to Ussop and Chopper._

…_._

_After one hour, we were finally reaching in the island. It was one of the most beautiful islands I have ever seen. Two huge gold statues were in both sides of city's gates. I ran and sat in my favourite seat, under the lion-head of Sunny-Go. I was excited… I turned back, and looked at my nakama. Everyone was amazed and Nami…well she was like everyone except her eyes, they had Belly's shape?_

"_This is one of the most famous islands in Grand-Line… also one of the wealthiest… It was said, that a long time ago, in this place was the One Piece…" Robin said._

"_And why is now at Raftel island? Nami asked her…_

"_Well, that's only a myth which explains the wealth of this island or something like that…" Robin said gently._

"_Whatever, boys cast anchor…" Nami ordered._

"_Yes…" All the boys said._

"_Everything is ready?" I said while I was leaping for joy._

"_Wait, Luffy…" I was ready to aboard when "YOU BAKA, I SAID WAIT" Nami pulled me from my ear back to where the others were…_

"_Listen, everyone, this is a beautiful island, here you can find anything you want… it is a chance for all of us to have fun, so I'll give you as much money as you want…" She said with a grin on her face. Robin looked at her and laughed with some private joke. I was excited; Nami was so good when she wanted to. _

_When everyone took as much money as wanted to, it was finally time to get aboard._

"_Wait everyone…" Nami said, "We will be separated into teams, so we will not get lost," Nami suggested._

"_Oi, Nami, can I come with you, I don't want to get lost" I asked her, and it was the truth, most of it._

"_Of course Luffy, Zoro you too, with us…" Nami ordered._

"_No, I will guard the ship." Zoro told her._

"_Nice…" She tried to smile. "Does she want that bad Zoro to come with us?" I thought._

"_Sanji-kun?" Nami asked._

"_Oh Nami-swaaan asked me to come with her in a romantic walk, I would love to Nami-swan but fist we have to get some supplies, and then…" _

"_It's ok, Sanji-kun" Nami said disappointed. "Luffy will be enough to protect me" Nami whispered. "Does she have something on her mind?" I questioned myself silently._

"_So Nami, how ar…" Ussop began to say._

"_I don't care…do something by yourselves…" Nami yelled him._

"_Ok, I'll do it Navigator-san, you can leave now," Robin said politely._

"_Thank you nee-chan…" Nami told her "Luffy we are leaving" She looked at me with a bright smile on her face._

"_Yeah," I whispered. As I walked toward to her, I blundered into the table, which was next to Robin, and with an impressive flyer, I was in front of Nami. While I was raising my head in order to look at her, I observed her thinly, long legs, and while I was rearing my head, I remained in a forbidden part of her body, but finally I focused my attention on her beautiful face. Her white skin was surrounded from her shinning orange hair, her full lips were smiling, and her soft brown eyes were focused on my face, on my eyes. I smiled to her. She offered her hand in order to stand up. I grabbed her hand, but from the moment which I touched her soft skin, an electricity passed through my whole body. I remained like that-holding her hand- for a moment then shook my head and walked towards to the big city._

"_Luffy, wait for me…" Nami told me. I waited till she was next me. _

"_Shall we?" Nami asked me._

"_Yosha…" I said with a smile. _

_The city was beautiful. Huge, brand-new buildings, astonishing fountains, many shops with clothes –Nami called them something like boutique- and other shops has accessorizes._

"_Nami…?" I called her._

"_What?" She was amazed from the beauty of this town I guess._

"_You don't want to buy anything?" I was curious._

"_No, maybe later with Robin, I guess you wouldn't like to be with me when I was shopping." She smiled._

"_I don't have a problem," I told her, and she smiled to me-with her unique smile, which I've seen few times- for one moment, then she looked away. She was so cute when, she was blushing. _

"_Oi Nami, where are we going?" I asked her._

"_Ehh, nowhere…" She told me._

"_Nowhere?" I asked her._

"_Nowhere" She said._

"_Nowhere?" I asked her again._

"_Oh, cut this out!" She yelled, and smashed my face. I smiled. _

"_Are you all right? I've just hit you…" She looked at my face, as I was insane._

"_I'm fine." I said. She was still looking at my face. I smiled to her. I was so happy; I had back my nakama… I looked at her again, and then I hugged her. She heavily blushed._

"_What was that?" She asked me, eye winded._

"_I hugged you, because I am happy, is that bad?" I asked her curious._

"_I-I guess no…It is not bad…" She was surprised, but she couldn't hide her smile, neither could I. However, I didn't except that I would like so much the feeling of touching, smelling her. I hugged again, and we walked like that…_

"_Luffy, look at this bank…" Nami told me._

"_IT IS HUGE!" "Impressive…" I thought._

"_IT HAS THE MONEY OF ALL RICH PEOPLE!" She sounded as excited as I was. Everyone turned and looked us. Nami blushed. I laughed with her expression._

"_How can you laugh?" Nami said in embarrassment…_

"_But, your expression is funny…shishishi!" I was still laughing… _

"_Baka…" She said, but finally smiled._

"_Luffy, I am hungry." She said with a sad expression. "I don't want my nakama to be sad." I thought._

"_Yosh, let's go to eat something." I looked around for one second, but I saw a restaurant, which was in front of us._

"_Yosh, let's go there…" I told her. She smiled…_

_It was really huge restaurant…everything there was huge…_

_A waiter took Nami's jacket, and he said to follow him._

"_We are we going?" I asked  
"A table for two, right sir?" He asked me._

"_Yes..." I told him. Nami blushed… I was really proud to have such an intelligent, jovial and beautiful nakama with me._

"_Here you are" He helped Nami to sit in her chair –like she wanted any help- and then asked me "Sir, are you all right?" _

"_Fine…" I said and he gone…_

"_Nami, where are we order?" I asked her…_

"_I'm sure that another waiter will come" She smiled, and looked outside from the window._

"_Did you decide what you would like to eat?" He asked me._

"_Uh, all the dishes with meat" He was surprised from what I've said, for unknown reasons._

"_O-Ok sir" And he started to walk away  
'Wait…Nami didn't tell you, what she wants…" I told him. He looked at me with his eyes open wide._

"_Miss, what you would like to eat?"He asked her, but Nami didn't notice him._

"_Nami…" I said._

"_What?"But as she looked at waiter's face, she told him "I would like spaghetti…"_

"_Which one?" He said._

"_Napoliten…"She answered._

"_All right miss, what you would like to drink…,"He asked her._

"_Whatever you think it is good, and cheap." She smiled._

"_Sure… Thank you very much" He gone and left us alone. Nami was looking outside._

"_Nami, what is it?" I asked her._

"_No-nothing…so do you like this island?" Nami asked me._

"_It is good…" I didn't want tell her that I was getting bored, because I was having fun while I was talking with her…_

"_But what?" She asked me._

"_Nothing, I have fun…" I grinned._

"_Come on, I know you…better than you know yourself" She smiled back…_

"_Well, it is not about you…but this island doesn't seem to be excited…you know adventure and this kind of stuff...but" I thought about it for one moment "as long as you want to stay here, we will stay here…" In addition, that was the truth, as long as my crew enjoyed themselves on this island, we were definitely going to stay there…And Nami seemed happy so…_

"_You know something Luffy?" She asked me "Sometimes you are so sweet" She heavy blushed, but she wasn't the only one…_

"_Here you are…everything you asked…" A waiter brought our food. We need twenty minutes to finish our dinner._

"_Can you bring us the bill?" Nami asked._

"_Of course miss…" The waiter went for three minutes and then came back with our bill. Nami read it and her eyes open winded from the sock I guess. After four minutes she relaxed, and said._

"_Well luffy, we both have to give money in order to pay the bill." Nami told me._

"_I will pay it…" I said._

"_Well I don't think that will be enough so…" She took my money and added some of hers._

"_Here you are, thank you very much for the excellent meal…" Nami smiled._

"_Our pleasure…" The waiter said._

"_I am sure about it…" Nami whispered._

_We excited from the restaurant and walked back to the ship. While we were walking, Nami saw something in a shop window._

"_Nami…do you want to go inside?" I asked her. She looked at me, with her sweet brown eyes and said._

"_If you don't mind…" She told me  
"No problem…" I smiled…_

_We entered to the shop. Nami was already searching for the thing she has seen. When she found it, she saw it to me. It was a white strapless dress, nice one. However, as I turned my head to look the others I saw the dress, which I wanted Nami to wear. It was a black, long dress, which had a deep cleavage. In the waist, it had a red belt…_

"_Nami, this one…" I gave the dress to her. Nami was surprised, as she looked the beautiful dress…_

"_Luffy, it is amazing but also the price is amazingly high…" Nami said while she was showing me the price of the dress. I put out the money, which I have kept in order to buy some ice cream. It was enough to buy that dress. I smiled back to her and said._

"_Nami, I'll take it for you," I told her. She looked at me with open wide eyes. _

"_Thank you a lot…but I'll have to try it first" She disappeared for one moment, and then I was amazed. I was amazed from her beauty. I have never seen such a beautiful woman in my life._

"_How is it?" She asked me._

"_Definitely Nami, you are Goddess…" I blushed. "Jeez, I sound like Sanji…" She smiled..._

"_If you think so, I'll take it." Nami blushed a little. I closed my mouth._

_I paid for the dress and gave it to Nami._

"_Now, we have to get back to ship…it is sunset…" She looked at the sun._

"_Yosh…" Then, I thought about something good._

"_Nami...do you want to get soon back at ship?" I asked her…_

"_Yeah, but how?" She asked me, with a suspicious expression on her face._

"_Hold on me tightly.' I ordered. _

"_Wait" She obeyed. I flew through the buildings, up at the sky. I felt like a monkey as I jumped from the one building to the other. I stood still for a moment in order to look at sunset._

"_Luffy is beautiful, thank you for everything." She came closer to me. Her face was only some inches away from mine. I was getting nervous. Then she kissed me in my right cheek, I smiled-like an idiot- and we were falling because I dropped my hands._

"_WE ARE FALLINF…FALLING…FALLING" Nami kept screaming that… _

"_Shishishi…" I was laughing. We were getting closer to the earth, till I grabbed the branch of a tree and we were flying again above the buildings of the city. Finally, we landed in front of the ship. _

"_You…" Nami started to say_

"_Dammit" I thought…_

"_MORON…!" She yelled and hit my face._

"_Ouch…!" My face was hurting like a hell._

"_Whatever let's go to the ship." She said._

_When we were on the ship, everyone started to speak. Zoro went for shopping with Robin and Chopper. Robin bought books and clothes for Zoro and herself. Chopper bought some herbage. Zoro paid their meal. Ussop went with Franky and Brook… Ussop and Franky bought some stuff for the ship and Brook bought some new clothes… and Sanji was alone, but while he was buying groceries, he met a girl and he told us that he had a good time with her._

"_Oi Nami, I spent all my money and I need some, can you give me?" Ussop asked her. In addition, everyone asked her for the same thing, I've just preferred to watch._

"_Just give one second, to check how much money has left…" She disappeared for one moment, but she came back with a frozen expression on her face._

"_What is it nee-chan?" Franky asked her._

"_We DO NOT HAVE ANY MONEY…no money has left…" She wasn't angry neither sad, just in sock? _

"_What are we going to do now?" Ussop asked Nami…_

"_I DO KNOW?" I said._

"_You do?" Nami asked me._

"_Yes, we are going to steal gold…" I said with a huge smile on my face._

"_From who? Baka…" Zoro asked me._

"_Well, there is a place which can steal a lot of money…with your strength guys would be nothing…" Nami said._

"_Where Nami-swaaan?" Sanji asked with his usual love state._

"_The wealthiest bank in the world" And her eyes became like belies…_

"_Wow, that must be difficult" Franky said._

"_So you have planed all that form the beginning…Am I correct witch?" Zoro asked Nami._

"_What do you mean by that asshole?" Nami asked him._

"_You gave us as much money as we wanted, because you knew that we will leave nothing if everyone takes as much as he wants, and then you were…" Zoro was saying…_

" _Stop it…Zoro" I said "It doesn't matter how we came in this situation it only matters how we will get some money… and as Nami said that there is no danger for us to steal that bank…the conversation it is over…" I ordered._

"_So you leave that witch do as she likes…" Zorro was yelling before Sanji stopped him with a powerful kick._

"_Now what's the plan…?" Brook said excited._

"_It must be something complicated…" Ussop said but Robin disagreed._

"_No, I think it must be very simple, listen, Nami will say to them that she wants to open a account, but she doesn't know how much safe is the place for her money, then I will go with her, and when we are alone with the person who will show us the rooms which there are the strongboxes, we will hit him, and one of us will take his clothes and wear them. Then we are taking the keys for the rooms with the same way…" _

"_Which is?" Nami asked her._

"_Hit and go forward, and find out the strongbox with the most money…you guys are outside from the bank for the first ten minutes then you come in and hit everyone, but you have to focus on bodyguards. Nami and I are escaping from the rooms, which strongboxes are, and find you. Then we are going back to the ship and leaving the island." She said with a smile._

"_And that is not complicated…" Brook asked._

"_But someone must be on the ship, so when everyone arrived, we are leaving…" Nami said._

"_Me, me…" Chopper said._

"_Okay…" _

_So tomorrow, we are starting…_

…_xxx…_

"_Everyone is ready?" Nami asked._

"_Yosh…let's go…" I was excited._

…_._

"_It has been thirty minutes since they have gone inside…" Sanji said._

"_It's time…" Zoro ordered. _

_We entered in the bank. I felt awkwardly in my formal clothes, I looked around waiting for a clue, which would saw that the girls started the plan… The minutes were passing without a sign… Suddenly, I noticed that a team of six men was coming closer to us…_

"_Guys…watch out" I said "With my signal we are attacking" _

_They were keeping coming closer… _

"_NOW!" I screamed. Everyone choose their opponents, and the fight began… They weren't too much difficult to be beaten, but the problem was that they were many…_

"_Gomu Gomu No Muchi!" I screamed… "They never end…" I thought._

"_Where are Nami-san and Robin-chan?" Sanji asked me while he was fighting with five of them._

"_I don't know…maybe I have to go and look for them?" I suggested._

"_No, they will be fine" Zoro said._

_Then hands appeared out of nowhere, which carrying some suitcases and bags…_

"_Robin!" I thought and after one minute, she was next to me…_

"_Hey, captain-san" Robin greeted._

"_How did things come out" I asked her._

"_Pretty good, Nami was finishing up some guys…" She answered in my unspoken question._

"_Nice…" However, as soon as I said that word I regretted it then next minute. Nami was coming toward to us, she was afraid… Six bodyguards were following her…She kept running…They were on floor, but they carried an iron strongbox…Then I understood their purpose… Before my hand reached Nami, the strongbox fell above her. She fell in the ground, in order to avoid the strongbox, but she wasn't that lucky…_

"_NAAMMMIII! NOOO…!" I screamed but nothing could change. The strongbox fell above her legs. She cried and then she fainted. I run towards to her, I removed the coffer from her legs. I picked up her body...I held her close to my body…Blood was running through her legs, face, hands…_

…

"**YAMERO!" **Luffy screamed… "I can't stand it anymore…" He whispered alone in his dark room while he was crying…

"Mugiwara, is everything all right?" Franky asked Luffy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare…" He whispered the last words… He stood up, lifted his hat from the floor and headed outside. He opened the door, and took a deep breath…

"Luffy-san, Nami is awake and she is asking for you…" Brook said.

"OK, I am going…" He replied.

"Wait…" Everyone said. Luffy looked at them with a confused expression on his childish but unusual serious face "We want you to give this to Nami, only for you she would accept it" They gave him a wheelchair.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Nami's life doesn't end here; she can still go wherever she wants, without asking for our help" Zoro said.

"I don't mind problem helping her," Luffy told him

"But she does, she would like to be independent, unfortunately she will not accept so easily…" Zoro explained.

"Why?" Luffy asked confused.

"Because it is not that easy to accept that she will not be able to walk again," Brook told him.

"But she is alive, and she will be able to accomplish her dreams..." Luffy said

"Sure…" Chopper said.

"So take this, and go, don't make her wait," Sanji said.

"Right" Luffy walked towards to her room. He opened the room and entered.

"Hi, Luffy" Nami smiled a bit.

"Hey…" Luffy said.

"What's that?" Nami asked

"Oh, that is a wheelchair for you, so you can move around by yourself" Luffy explained. Nami's face darkened.

"So, that is the only way I can move around huh?" She sadly asked. Luffy didn't answer. Nami started to blub. Luffy froze for a moment but then he came closer to her and wiped away the tears from her face with his finger. Nami looked at him.

"Nami, why are you crying?" Luffy didn't wait for an answer "Nami…you were and you are a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman"

"You think that I am beautiful?" Nami asked him.

"Nami, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Luffy said while he was blushing.

"You jerk…you are excessive" She smiled and hugged him. Her cheek was touching his chest, and her eyes were slowly closing…

"Nami you have no idea how much I believe it..." Luffy whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ok…that was a long chapter…I have to admit it but I hope you like it. Again sorry for my bad english…Make reviews so I can learn your opinion about the story…Unfortunately, I don't own One Piece… waiting for the next chapters…

Yamero=stop it


	3. Chapter 3: Luffy's BDay

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE **

**I have to say a big THANK YOU, to ****LuffyNamiAce, for the idea of wheelchair…thanks!**** Enjoy! **

_B-Day_

"Hey, Nami, you know something…" Luffy started

"You are going to tell me that I have to speak to the others too, Am I right?" Nami asked him with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, they missed you…" Luffy looked outside from the window.

"Hmm, I think you are right, for one time in your life"

"Hey, that was harsh and unfair; it is not the first time…" Luffy told her.

"Mmm, maybe" Nami teased him a little.

"Com' on, admit it"

"Admit, what?" Nami questioned

"That it is not the first time that I am saying something right"

"Well actually, it is your first time, because of the fact that you are emotional doesn't mean that you are clever. "I am the smartest" She put out her tongue.

"I am the captain!"

"That's why, we are following your stupid orders" Nami was getting angry that moment.

"Oh, oh that was too much for me to take it, you actually say that I am stupid" Luffy said almost crying.

"I don't understand…, you seemed to be in surprise, I am telling you all the time that you are an idiot, and you are noticing it, now?" She was confused, but she was really enjoying his silliness.

"I demand to show some respect to your captain," Luffy told her, but as he finished his sentence, he accepted a punch in his face from Nami.

"Maybe not" He cried

"Good" Nami said with satisfaction. They remained for a few minutes in silence…Luffy spoke first

"Oi Nami, um…do you remember the conversation…"

"Luffy, I said that I am going to speak to them again, my condition is not their fault, is no one's fault, but give me some time" Nami asked

"OK, I am going outside"

"I am going to read a book," Nami told him

"Your deadline is until the afternoon, and that is an order," Luffy said in a hard voice.

"But-but…" Luffy closed the door as he left outside "Luffy…" Nami whispered… She looked outside. She had missed her nakama, the smell of the sea, the feeling of the hot sun kissing her body, but she was scared, herself. She didn't want the pity of her nakama, but what happened when she was pitted herself? She took a deep breath and brushed her hair, while she was looking the dark sea…

…

"Captain-san, what happened?" Robin asked worried

"She is going to have a dinner with us tonight." Luffy answered

"She told you that, or the opposite?" Zoro asked him

"I decided for her" He replied.

"Wait, you can't decide it from yourself, she needs some time," Sanji told him

"She had the that she wanted, besides we are her nakama,"

"But that doesn't change the way that she feels" Brook told him

"But if I let her decide when she is going to talk, I think we are all going to be dead" Luffy told them. Everyone looked at him in shocked. That wasn't his usually attitude, their captain was a positive person, he was always making positive thoughts and generally always looking forward… "So, it seems that our captain is beyond from his limits" Robin thought.

"Oi, everyone the dinner is ready, I forgot to tell you" Sanji apologized

"It is ok, Sanji" Luffy said in a low voice.

"Cook-san, can you give me Navigator's-san food?" Robin asked him with a polite smile on her face  
"I don't know Robin-chwan, if this is a good idea" Sanji thought aloud.

"I am her friend, I want to see her, and besides I want to talk to her"

"Ok" Sanji headed in the dining room, but in a couple of minutes, he came back with Nami's food.

"Thank you, cook-san" Robin took a deep breath, and walked towards to Nami's room. She knocked the door three times

"Who is it?" Nami asked

"It is me, Navigator-san, I brought you the dinner"

"Oh, come in Robin"

Robin opened the door; she smiled to the navigator of this ship, and placed the disk with plates of food in her legs.

"We have to go for shopping…" Robin said

"Why?" Nami asked her.

"Navigator-san…you didn't forget our captain's birthday…right?" The woman looked at her face, with a weird but at the same time, victorious expression on her face.

"I-I am afraid…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter… You had your own problems"

"Robin…I am so sorry, I-I thought only myself, and I make you guys feel like I don't love you, but I do, and-and…" Nami cried

"Shhh…It's alright, Nami…you are really brave, and you didn't make us feel like you don't love us or anything, and the fact that even now, you care about us, means that you love your nakama."

"Robin…" Nami hugged her, and cried in shoulder. "Robin, make me feel like I have my sister with me, and I am so happy" Nami thought…

"So, let me help you," Robin said with a sweet-kind smile on her face. Nami looked at her, but before she could react, hands appeared out of nowhere.

"Robin…what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"You know, Longnose-kun worked really hard, in order to make you a perfect wheelchair…" Robin brought close to her, the wheelchair.

"Perfect? Why?" Nami looked the wheelchair, curious… A smile appeared in her face "Maybe it has some dials or something" but as she remembered the incident on Alabasta, her smile disappeared…

"What is it, Navigator-san…Did I hurt you?" Robin asked her.

Nami looked at her with a scared expression

"I thought something which terrified me"

"What?"

"No-nothing" Nami said while she was hoping for not having any surprises…

"So, what are we going to do?" Robin looked down Nami

"About what?"

"I think our navigator is in love that's…"

"What? of course not" Nami said while she was having a heavily blush on her cheeks

"I was trying to say that you are in love that's why you are thinking other things and you are unable to concentrate to one conversation, just for joke." Robin looked at her with a devil smile on her face.

"Let's forget it. So, we were talking about the monkey-idiot, right?"

"Yes, about his birthday"

"Hmm…can you give me the maps?"

"Which ones?" Robin asked her

"On my desk" Nami applied while she was thinking of…someone

"Here you are Navigator-san"

"Thank you Robin…" She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, and then with a shining smile, looked at Robin's face.

"We are reaching a new island"

"Hmm…maybe we can find a peaceful place so we can have barbeque and…"

"No, no, no…we will have a real party," Nami said with shining eyes.

"We need to go for shopping in many ways" Robin was so happy, seeing her friend smiling.

"So, let's go outside…" Nami tried to smile, but her heart started to speed up.

"I think, everyone is taking dinner right now," Robin said while she was trying to make Nami feel comfortable. Robin opened the door; Nami took a deep breath, and went outside.

The sun burned her skin, she blinked a few times, but finally she opened her eyes. She felt the hot tears running through her cheeks, but she didn't care, she was happy for seeing again the sea, the ship, the sun, the birds, everything…

"You seem happy"

"Yes Robin, I feel happy" The remained for a few seconds in silence, then Nami moved forward –using her wheelchair's control- but when she saw the stairs she looked at Robin's face.

"Now what?" The orange haired asked her friend

"I forgot to tell you…"

"What?" Nami asked her

"Do you see the square glass button next to stairs?"

"Yes…" Nami was curious

"Press it" Robin ordered

The navigator came closer to the button, and pressed it. Suddenly, the stairs disappeared and replaced by a declivitous road, which lead at the lower deck. She was impressed. "Franky" the orange haired girl thought.

"So, coming?" Nami heard Robin's voice from the lower deck.

"Yes" And she moved forward.

"How long does it take till we will reach the next island?"

"Hmm…about six or seven hours, I think" Nami answered

"Soon, nice…" Robin said with a kind smile on her face.

"His birthday is tomorrow right?" Nami asked her older friend.

"Yes"

"_Like nineteen years before, that idiot born…I have to buy something special for his birthday, but what he would like, except from food... Maybe a weird mechanism or I have to buy him some clothes?" _Nami was thinking.

"You seemed troubled…" The captain told her. She froze; she didn't expect him to be here with her, while… "Where is Robin?" Nami thought.

"Robin, entered to the kitchen she was starving"

"Hey, I didn't speak"

"But, I know you, so…" He smiled.

"Well, why you are here, and not inside with the others, stealing food." Nami asked him 

"I guessed, you would like someone to support you, and since Robin isn't with you…"

"Support me to what?" Nami asked him. He smiled, and for her it was like a sun smiling to her, it was too much for her to take it… She felt dizzy, and forget everything even her name.

"What's going on?" Luffy became serious suddenly.

"I am asking the same thing," Nami thought. "I felt dizzy, but it is because the sun."

"Come on, let's go inside." Luffy told her

"Right" Nami followed him.

The dining's room door was opened; the smell of the foods was mouthwatering. She was so nervous. She entered to the kitchen, after Luffy. Everyone stared at her, some ones with a blank expression, others in socked or surprise.

"Hey guys" Nami greeted them.

No response…

"Nami-swaaan… I feel a strong wind of love hitting me every time I see your angelic face… What you would like to eat? Maybe something sweet but you don't need it because you ARE…" Nami was smiling to him; it was nice for her to know that some things will never change… "An angel smile to me…" "Can this be a sign that she is missed me, or she admit that she is in love with me" Sanji thought but when he turned his face to look at Nami, he saw her hugging Chopper. His heart broke, and the worst…the green haired swordsman was making fun of him. Anger replaced his sadness.

"Do you want to make you never laugh again, grass-head?"

"How did you call me? Looser love-cook"

"Guys shut it, and relax" Ussop told them. Both of them looked at Ussop with demon-expressions on their faces. "At least go outside, Nami is here after so long," The long-nose man whispered.

Everyone relaxed and sat around the table. The captain was eating everything on the table, but time to time, he was looking his navigator, he felt bad for her, because he knew how hard, she tried to hide her emotions… "If I could find a way to smuggle away the darkness of her face…," the young black haired boy thought.

Nami looked at all of her nakama faces. She tried to be strong, like her mother taught her.

"_Nojiko, Nami…be strong girls…"_ The navigator remembered her mother's words, nodded to herself and smiled to everyone.

Ussop tried to look at her, but he failed. He was so sad, seeing one of his nakama, or better one of his best friends like this, but when he saw her smiling to everyone, he remembered how strong his friend was, but the guilty wasn't leaving him…

Robin looked at her, and smiled. She knew that her friend was strong, maybe not in physically way but her spirit was as strong as her captain was. That's why the black haired archeologist admired her friend…

Sanji wasn't admiring only her beauty, but her strong character. She was smart, independent but at the same time, she needed someone to support her. How many times, he wished to be that one who wipe out her tears, make her laugh every time she feels sad, support her only with his presence… Unfortunately, a stupid one was leading her dreams…the one who inspired all of us…

The small reindeer was staring his food. He wasn't hungry… He looked at his friend face. She smiled to him.

"Chopper, eat something a wonderful doctor can't heal any one if he doesn't have the strength…" Nami smiled…

"That won't make me happy, baka" Chopper started his happy-dance… The navigator of this ship always made him relaxed and felt comfortable with her, from the first time they met.

Brook smiled… He wasn't for a long time their nakama, but he loved each one of them as if he knew them all his life… She was sad about the young girl, but he would do everything in order to make her smile…

Franky cried while he was singing a song about friendship… Then with the corner of his eye, saw his captain staring the young navigator for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, he started to cry and began to sing a love song…

"_We had our days of fighting, breaking up and leaving_

_But you will always make it right…_

_Your smile made my whole weekend_

_It just melts away right into your arms…"_

"What are you singing?" Nami asked him

"A love song"

"Why?"

"Oh, come on Nami…let him sing, it is a nice song" The young boy smiled

"O-okay…" Nami nodded.

Zoro smiled. From the very start, he knew what was going on, but he never spoke. Well, he was he was happy to see his nakama smiling, "Even though she is witch, I don't want to see her sad, she is my friend" He thought…_ "I am sorry Nami, for nor being able to help you…sorry" _The swordsman remained in silent and watched the others…

The meal was peaceful. It was like; she never had the accident, as if she was all this time with them… The afternoon came, and the dark covered the ship. The moon was rising slowly in the sky, the stars were shining and the music, which came from Brook,'s violent made everyone fell asleep…Everyone with some exceptions…

Nami was staring at the stars when she heard someone be behind her. She turned her face back and smiled to her friend.

"What a nice night?" Nami said.

"Yes, it is" Ussop agreed… He was skeptical even sad.

"What is it" Nami looked at his face anxious. However, Ussop didn't answer. "Ussop, you know that you can trust me…"

Tears came to his eyes he began to tremble.

"Ussop, tell me, I am worried…"

"Namiiii… I am so sorry, for not being able to help you. I know I mustn't talk about it, but I feel so horrible. I am so sorry for not being able to support you, for not being there when you needed me, for not knowing the way to be a good friend like you have been for me." Ussop sobbed. Nami froze; she didn't want her friend feel that way.

"Ussop come here" Ussop came closer to her sat down and looked at her while he was crying...

"You have no idea how much lucky I feel to have you as my friend" Nami smiled kind. Ussop hugged her legs and cried even louder than before.

"Nami…swo sworrryyyy…"

"Shhh… it's ok… Ussop I didn't want anyone I just need some time for myself. But you did help me with your own way; I hope that your way doesn't have tricks…"Nami smiled

"Haha…" Ussop laughed.

"That's it…" Nami brushed her friend's hair.

He looked at them with satisfaction. He always knew that these two were best friends. He was jealous of Ussop, because his guiltiness was nothing in comparison with his. The captain was moving forward to the kitchen when heard, Ussop's question.

"Nami, I was wondering about something…"

"What is it?" The girl asked her long-nose friend.

"Why Luffy was the only one you accepted to see and speak?" Nami froze "fuck" She thought.

"I would like hear the answer, too," Luffy thought.

"I don't know…Uhhh… I am a bit sleepy" Nami yawned

"Hmm… me too… goodnight Nami" Ussop said smiling.

"Good idea…Night" Nami headed towards to her room.

"Good night guys" Luffy whispered while he was thinking a way of breaking the lock of the fridge.

…_the next morning…_

The dark haired boy opened his eyes, looked around the room and smiled. He had his birthday and that means…food. He stood up, and walked toward to his wardrobe. "Hmm… a white shark would be nice" He thought and changed his clothes.

-In the dining room-

Everyone was waiting for Luffy; they were excited and happy at the same time. Even Zoro, was talking with Robin about the barbeque party at the afternoon… Sanji had already prepared everything-delicious cakes, waffles, ice creams, juices and of course, a big one-birthday cake- Nami had helped him with some of the foods.

"The cake isn't very big, but I thought that it would be better keep the biggest one for the afternoon party, don't you think that I did the right thing Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan?" Sanji asked the only women on this ship, with his heart eyes fell over of his eyes, when he saw them.

"SANJI! ARE YOU ALL-RIGHT? YOUR EYES FELL and now you are ok?" Chopper was surprised.

"Ero-cook, you are such a jerk, the girls were about two or three hours" Zoro looked at him.

"Shut up, while you were sitting I was cooking; I came out just now, and saw…the paradise with some ugly devils inside…" He added.

"You called me ugly?" Zoro stood up.

"Do you want start a fight right now?" Sanji hissed menacingly…

"If you are not scared…" Zoro laughed.

"Both, SHUT UP" The orange haired hit both of them. Everyone was looking at her with winded eyes.

"You-you witch do you any idea where you just hit me?" Zoro cried while he was still on the floor.

"It was the easiest for me to reach" Nami simply said.

"You just hit them…in the balls with that force?" Franky tried to swallow.

"Nami-swaaan touched" Sanji said with a huge grin on his face.

"Say one word, and I will cut them off" Nami said with a devil expression on her face.

They heard footsteps; everyone came closer to the door. Nami took the birthday cake on her legs, and moved toward to the door.

Luffy opened the door… As he saw all his nakama around him, he smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN" Everyone started to sing the birthday song. When the song finished, the captain bent. He was keep coming closer to Nami, and then he took a deep breath and blew out the fire on the candles.

"Have a nice B-Day…" Nami smiled. He smiled back, came closer to her. He was some inches away from her. Nami wasn't even breathing. Everyone was looking at their captain actions. He smiled, kissed Nami on her right cheek and placed his hat on her head. Nami heavily blushed… Robin giggled, Zoro smiled even Sanji. Brook was still playing a birthday rhythm with his violent, Franky was crying and Ussop with Chopper was just staring.

"Time to have a DINNER…SUPPER…" Luffy's eyes winded… "So, so" He tried to speak.

"Glad you like it" Sanji smiled with satisfaction.

The dinner was happy- carefree as usual, or a little bit more… Luffy was stealing food. Chopper was playing with Ussop. Franky was singing with Brook. Robin was talking with Sanji and Zoro. Nami was staring at her captain while she was thinking of the perfect present. Luffy looked at her and smiled. His hat was still on her head and somehow it looked nice. "Pff, I can't decide so I guess I will buy him some clothes" The navigator looked at her captain, and realized that he had changed his style, a little. His hair as always messy, but he was wearing a white shark with a red tie, black bermudas and his usually sandals. He was looking nice…

When everyone finished the meal, left the dining room and headed outside.

"NAMI…ISLAND, ISLAND, ISLAND" Luffy singed.

"I know Luffy… It is a nice one," Nami said.

"How long we will stay?" Luffy asked her.

"Till the long pose will set" Nami answered "Zoro, throw the anchor" she yelled.

"Why me?" Zoro yelled

"Because you are strong," Nami replied

"I'm strong too…!" Luffy said. Nami giggled and tipped the wink to him.

"It seems beautiful city…" Robin said with a smile…

"Oh yes it seems, by the way Nami-san will you let me see your pants?" Brook asked her

"Like a hell!" Nami hit him in the head.

"Who is going to guard the ship?" Nami asked.

"I'll do it; I have something to do…" Franky said.

"Yosh, Sanji you with me" Luffy said with a grin on his face

"Why I have to go with you?" Sanji asked.

"I want your opinion about something," Luffy said.

"Ok…" Sanji applied in surprise

"I'll go with Robin," Nami said

"I'll go with Zoro, so he won't get lost," Ussop was laughing but when he saw Zoro's expression, he stopped.

"Can I come with you?" Brook asked Luffy

"Sure" Luffy smiled

"I'll go with Ussop," Chopper said.

"Oi, oi I don't want many people with me," Zoro said.

"What, you don't want me?" Chopper cried

"Robin let's go" Nami said…_ "I didn't mean it with that way…" Zoro applied_

Robin looked at the swordsman, giggled and followed Nami. Zoro looked at her walking away…

-at the girls shopping-

"Do you think that we bought too many candles, lanterns and stuff?"Nami wondered aloud.

"No, I think it will be perfect. You love our captain right?" The young archeologist asked Nami

"WHAT?" She screamed

"You love him and even if you don't show it, you respect him," Robin said with a kind smile

"That kind of love" Nami said in relief

"You were thinking of some other kind?" Robin teased her

"No, no…" The navigator applied quickly.

"So, we are heading back to the ship right?" Robin asked

"Yes, you know I think everyone is staring us" Nami whispered

"No, they are not staring us, but the hands which carrying our shopping" Robin giggled with her friend's expression… She couldn't imagine the trouble, which was ahead because of the hands…

-boys shopping-

"How exactly did we end up in this situation?" Zoro asked

"No idea" Sanji applied

"Shishishi… It is funnier that way" Luffy laughed.

"I agree" Chopper said.

The six men move forward.

"Luffy-san, I think that the clothes you bought, was suiting perfect on you," Brook said

"Sanji helped me…shishishi…thank you Sanji," The captain said

"Nothing at all…Oh hello beautiful ladies" Sanji greeted a company of girls

-Girls shopping-

"ROBIIN!" Nami screamed her friend's name. The biggest part of marine forces was moving towards to Robin. When they saw Nami's condition, they laughed and ignored the young navigator. Robin searched for Nami's face, she was afraid that someone would hit her friend. Suddenly she felt a sting on her head and her vision faded…

"_I have to help her, I have to help her,"_ Nami thought again and again. She hasn't met ever again such a strong marines… Then she remembered a paper, which Ussop gave to her:

"_Oi, Nami…I forgot to give you this" Ussop gave to the orange haired woman, a piece of paper._

"_What is it?" Nami asked curious_

"_That wheelchair, is not a common one, it is one of the strongest weapons I have ever made…" Ussop said proudly_

"That's it," Nami thought. She took out the paper, which was hidden in her breasts-safe place- and started to read it.

_Ussop's wheelchair_

_Useful attack: press the right button_

Nami pressed the right button and a table with food appeared.

"No…not again" She cried

"Hey beauty, do you plan having a lunch" A marine made fun of her

Nami read more carefully:

_Useful attack: press the right button (If you get hungry or anything-Sanji's idea-)_

"I don't care about this kind of attacks" Nami whispered…Suddenly she saw it:

_Fighting attacks_

_Normal: Press the left and the right button at the same time (The fire-dial with the air-dial do a great and dangerous combination)_

…

_And in the end the most powerful attack: you have to use your perfect clima too, press the right-left-left-right button, an iron ball will appear, also the clouds are stronger, watch out because I am not sure about the safety of this attack_

"That's the one I need," Nami whispered. The marines were coming closer to her, and some others were getting away with Robin.

Nami pressed quickly the buttons; a iron ball appeared and moved toward to marines

"THUNDER LANCE TEMPO" Nami screamed. What happened next terrified her. A huge lightning bolt hit all of the marines. Luckily, the thunder didn't hit Robin. She smiled, and came closer to her friend

-Boys shopping-

"What was that sound?" Sanji asked

"_ROBIIN"_

"Nami…for sure" Zoro said.

"Her voice came from here, follow me," Chopper ordered.

Thunders and lightings was a sign that Nami was fighting. But when they came at the place, which a battle was supposed to be, the only thing they could see, was bodies of dead men, and the Nami with Robin smiling.

"Nami-san, you did this?" Brook asked her

"Ye-es" Nami applied.

"Nami, wow" Zoro said.

"Thank you Ussop" Nami smiled "Even though, it has some silly attacks" Ussop smiled.

"I think that Nami's bounty will rise up" Luffy said

"For sure" Sanji added.

"So, are we heading back to the ship?" Nami suggested

"Yes" Everyone applied

…at the afternoon…

"Everything is ready?" Nami whispered

"Yes, my beautiful angel"

"When captain-san comes inside…" Robin said

"We are singing the song, fireworks, presents, we remember everything nee-chan" Franky said.

"I bet he would get crazy, when he will see the cake" Brook smiled

Nami and Robin giggled in thought of their captain's reaction.

"I heard him coming"

Luffy followed the candles as they told him to do. When the candles ended, he raised his head up, and saw all of his nakama singing the birthday song and in the middle of the room was a huge birthday cake. Fireworks appeared in the sky, balloons make was all over the place. But as his eyes met Nami, he couldn't admire any of this thing, he couldn't think, even breathe properly. She was wearing the dress, which he bought to her. The black one with the red belt on her waist. Even the word goddess couldn't describe her beauty. Her orange hair was pulled back uncovered her red earrings…

She smiled to him with a nervous smile.

"Happy birthday, for second time Mugiwara-san, this is my present for you" Franky gave to his captain a…what was that?

"What is this?" Luffy asked excited

"If you were this one, you will be able to explore the sea with no fear," Franky explained.

"Super…!" Luffy laughed. The others gave him the presents, which they bought for him, and started the meal. They were eating, drinking, laughing for hours. Finally, most of them fell asleep, but two of them remained awake. Nami was sitting next to sea, carefully not her dress touching the waves. She started to sing a song

_There is nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do, to make you see what you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried _

_And still you never say goodbye _

_Now I know, how far you would go_

Luffy heard his navigator song. He was amazed from her voice. She had so many talents, clever, beautiful, and a angelic voice… He sat next to her. She stopped her song and looked at his face. He was close to her, she could even smell his perfume, and she could feel his body next to hers, in a strange way. She took a deep breath, and looked at the full moon.

"Did you enjoy the party?"Nami asked him

"Yes, a lot" Luffy smiled

"Glad you like it" Nami smiled

"You know Nami, the dress looked really nice on you" Luffy blushed, a little

"Thank-you" Nami said surprised. Suddenly, the distance between them almost was hurting her. To be honest, every time she was away from him, was hurting, so she had a lot of pain when they were separated… She couldn't take it anymore…Why she was even lying? She was in love with that stupid, kind, captain… She was in love with her hero… He taught her not to be afraid of what she really was… He came with the strength to make a step forward…

He was looking at the sky, wondering why he was feeling sick, but in a strange way-not that he had been many times sick- , he was thinking why he didn't react when he saw Boa naked and he react when he saw Nami… probably because he loved the character of his navigator… So how could he not like her appearance, her body, her scent, her smile, her voice, her chocolate-brown eyes? He looked at her for one moment, just for sure…

He held her in his arms

"What are you doing Luffy?" Nami asked in surprised

"We are dancing of course" Luffy laughed. Nami wrapped her hands around Luffy's neck. They were moving back and forward for a couple of minutes… He was feeling her hot breath on his neck, her lips touching his skin. That made him crazy, he tried to relax. Nami looked straight at his eyes, smiled but as he was coming closer to her, her eyes winded. He was inches away from her, he looked at her face, and half smiled. His lips touched her full lips. Nami couldn't control herself. She twisted her fingers in his hair, tasted his lips. He deepened the kiss. Nami welcomed his reaction by letting him explore each corner of her mouth. After a couple of minutes kissing each other, she pulled back and looked at him.

"Nami…I am so grateful for being alive," Luffy whispered in her ear, with a pain in his voice

"Luffy, I am so happy that you exist…" She smiled and kissed him passionately.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER,…WILL THEY ADMIT IN FORNT THE OTHERS THEIR FEELINGS? AN OLD ENEMY APPEARS. **

_Long chapter xD I have to admit it….Sorry for my bad grammar etc in english…Thanks for reading…Waiting for your opinion about the chapter and the story..._


	4. Chapter 4:Aky island

Here i am again...i hope you will enjoy this chapter...

Aky-island

She didn't open her eyes, she wanted to think again about the previous night…She wasn't even sure for what was real, and what it wasn't… For one thing she was absolutely positive, the kisses weren't real, and it was just an imagination, dream or her darkest hopes? "_I am starting have a headache…Jeez I am worrying too much, even if the previous night has happened; Luffy will act the same as before…That baka…" _She thought with a sweet smile on her face…_ "I don't care…I will remember the previous night as a good experience or as a beautiful nightmare"_ she was standing in front of her wardrobe for thirty minutes… She was starting to get angry from the fact that she didn't have anything good to wear, of course she didn't care, but she wanted to be astonishing…

While Nami was having her own problems, a young captain was troubled… He was applying his mind to a specific girl or woman or navigator or friend or maybe girlfriend… _"Hmm…_ _so many words can describe the meaning of her in my life, but still the meaning of her in my life can't be described even from these words…"_ He smiled and decided that he will think later a suitable word for Nami. He stood up, looked himself to the mirror and remembered a conversation that she had with his foster mother, Curly Dadan:

"_You know, I have a father__..." The young boy looked surprised_

"_Of course you do, oh jeez what kind of statement was that?" She asked._

"_Hmm…" _

"_And you have a mother of course!" She said_

"_Yes, I knew that. You are my mother!" He smiled confused._

_She couldn't say a thing, she was speechless… A single tear fell down_

"_What bull shits are you saying…I just raised you and Ace…"_

"_Yes, shishishi…But you love us…and that only matters" The young boy was laughing after a long time of sadness… _

"_Luffy…I want to give you an advice. I loved both of you as if you were my sons, but it was difficult to raise you up, not in a physically but in an emotionally way. I was a mess, when Ace was crying or I didn't know how to react when he was fighting with strangers, because I didn't know how to comfort him…But if I have found a man who could support me, I would have been a better mother for both of you…I would be a more peaceful person if I had a help, a shoulder to depend on…" She hadn't finished her sentence when the raved hair boy spoke_

"_I thought that you were strong…" _

"_Of course I am" She yelled "But sometimes, women or men, need a person to rely on… So Luffy, when you will find that special woman in your life, don't let her alone, and make a beautiful family…" She smiled and for first time in her life she kissed Luffy in his forehead… _

"I won't let her again…I will be there…for her" He promised to Dadan and himself…

Nami took a deep breath and tried to relax… She opened the door and walked outside. When she walked outside, a rain drop fell in her face; the young girl looked upon the sky and confirmed her prediction, they were reaching an autumn island. The grey sky was painted by white and black clouds; they were fighting and crushing… A wind blew her hair and she closed her eyes pleased from the weather… She was walking toward to aquarium room, when she met in her way, the young straw-hat boy… "_Oh shit, what am I supposed to do?" _

"Nami…Good morning" The young captain smiled to his navigator

The orange haired girl observed her captain. She noticed his muscular chest that was able for her to see, from the half-opened red shirt. His always messy hair was a little bit longer than before, and he obviously became taller than her.

"Morning Luffy" When she finished this small sentence, she felt her cheeks getting hotter._ "What the hell is wrong with me?" _

Luffy smiled and slowly bent to kiss Nami. The young girl froze, she almost stayed as still as a statue. When he was some inches away from her, he turned his face and kissed both of her red cheeks._ "Maybe she is not feeling comfortable or she hasn't realized how much she loves me…Like I said, I will wait till she understands it…" _

"So, let's go for breakfast" She whispered

"Yosh, I agree… Sanji did you make any meat?" He said aloud and ran to the kitchen. Nami smiled and followed him…

…At dinning room…

"Oi, Luffy did you enjoy your birthday?" Ussop asked him. When he finished his question, Nami entered to the room. Luffy smiled and said

"You can't imagine how much I've enjoyed the previous night…" He said smiling

"Only the night event you enjoyed?" Chopper asked.

"No, just the night was the zenith of my birthday" He looked for one second the orange haired girl

"Hmm…why?" Brook asked

Nami froze and looked at Luffy. He looked back to her and smiled but when he saw her terrified eyes he responded

"The dinner was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G" He grinned

Nami took a deep breath and snorted. She felt relieved but also disappointed, as if she expected something else, what a silly thought.

The young archeologist looked at her friend with the corner of her eyes. _"Now I am wondering, what happened last night…? I am really curious" _Robin chuckled. Everyone looked at her…

"Nothing, I thought something funny" She smiled kind to everyone

"Oh, Robin-chwan, you are a beautiful angel when you are smiling…My lovely goddess" The blond cook kissed Robin's hand.

"Jerk…" Zoro said

"What happened gross-head, are you envying?" Sanji laughed. Zoro stayed quiet and continued his dinner. Sanji raised his eyebrow and looked at him. _"What the…this is not his usually attitude…what happened here?" _

Nami smiled with satisfaction "At least they forgot about Luffy's birthday… I am wondering what are Robin's feelings…"

The black-haired woman was looking the swordsman, with a questioning look in her face…_ "What happened now?" _

The rest of the breakfast finished in "peace" with Luffy stealing food, Sanji was yelling and two girls were thinking their own problems…

"Sanji-kun do you need any help?" Nami asked the cook of the ship

"No my lovely Nami-swan" Sanki sang

"Navigator-san what is the next island that we are approaching?" Robin asked her friend.

"An autumn-island" Nami answered

"Really, they are few in the Grand Line, and they have some strange-unique beauty" Robin informed the young girl.

"Hmm…the island is called Aky-island" Nami thought aloud

"We are lucky I guess…This is one of the most beautiful islands in Grand Line" Robin explained

"Nami, how long do we need till then?" The raved hair boy asked

"Eeeh…, about one day I think…" She said and walked away from him. But he easily caught up with her…

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To my tangerine's trees…"

"Can I come with you?" He asked

"If you are quiet and promise that you will not eat any of my tangerine…yes!" She responded.

"Yosh"

For two hours the young girl was taking care her plants, and the young boy sat still, like a statue. Nami was looking at him some times just to check if he was still here, but every time she looked at him, he was staring back her… When she finished, she cut two tangerines and moved closer to Luffy.

"Here you are, thank you for being quite" She smiled politely

"Oh Nami thank you…" He thought about two minutes when he gave her back the tangerine

"What are you doing?" Nami asked

"I don't want it" He said

"You…YOU... were trying to steal for so long one tangerine, and now you don't want it" She yelled furious

"No…I don't want it because I didn't stay here with you in order to give me one tangerine…" He shrugged and started to walk toward to lower deck

"Luffy…YOU BAKA…WE ARE TALKING! DO NOT WALK AWAY TIMES LIKE THIS" The young girl yelled.

Luffy turned slowly his head terrified of what was coming. A sweat streamed down his face… The young navigator was keep coming closer; she pulled her hand back and with force punched him in his family jewels…

"AOUCH!" The young boy screamed in pain "I knew she was wild, I knew she is punching too hard but I have never imagined that she would have chosen to punch there…"

The orange haired girl started to go away from him, but as she heard his small scream she came back_ "jeez, for what reason I am sad now?"_

"Luffy, how are you?" Nami asked worried

"Good, I think…" He murmured

"I am not stupid, let me see it" The young girl said without knowing where she punched him

"No way to let you see that…" He said aloud _"Especially in this condition" _He thought

"Oh…" Nami heavily blushed when she realized where she punched him "Better leave you alone and sorry…" She whispered

…in the night…

"Hey, everyone…Let's play some game!" Luffy said aloud

"What kind of game?" Chopper asked

"What about poker?" Franky asked

"Hmm…good idea shipwright-san" Robin smiled

"If Robin-chwan plays I will play too" Sanji cried out of happiness

"I will play too" Zoro said

"No one invited you" Sanji whispered

"What…" Zoro was starting to answer when Robin said

"I invite him" She giggled

"I want too" Ussop screamed

"I would like to play too…Yohohoho" Brook laughed

"I will play too, with only one condition, we will play with money" Nami evilly smiled

"It is useless to play poker with money when you involved" Ussop said

"Why are you saying that?" Nami asked when her eyes turned into bellies

"Oh, your eyes are strange" Both Chopper and Ussop whispered

"Shishishishishi…So, let's start the game" Luffy screamed

They were playing for three hours…The winner of course was Nami… Most of the straw hat crew had fallen asleep in the deck. Franky and Brook were awake and playing with some instruments.

"What do you think of singing a song?" Franky asked

"Hmm…good idea. And I've written one for lovers…" Brook said

"I guess you had lot of inspiration, from our nakama…" Franky laughed

"Yohohoho…that is true" Brook took his violin in his hand

"Ready?" Franky asked

"Yes" Brook answered…

The young boy searched with his eyes for the navigator. When he finally saw her alone, sleeping on the cold deck he decided to go next to her. He managed to crawl next to Nami without any one noticed him. He closed her to his hot embrace, smelled her hair and kissed her hair while he was whispering

"Good night Nami"

_So lately, I've been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place? _

_When I am gone, you will need love_

_To light the shadows of your face_

_If a great wave should fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_If I could then I would_

_I will go wherever you will_

_Way up high or down low_

_I will go wherever you will go_

_Runaway with my heart _

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love will still go on_

_In your heart in your mind_

_I will stay with you for all of time_

…Next morning…

The sun was rising and the crew of Straw hats was waking up one by one.

"Hmm…It is chilly" Nami opened her eyes and looked around, everyone was sleeping _"I should go and get one jacket" _She thought and started to move forward to her room when she saw with corner of her eye, a boy standing in the head of Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy…!" She called him in surprised when she was moving toward to him

"Hey Nami, this island must be amazing" He said excited

The navigator looked around and realized that they have approached to the dock of Aky-island. Big trees were surrounding the island with brown and yellow leaves. The sky had a sweet grey color with some pink clouds in it taking many shapes; a refreshing wind was blowing… Some of the buildings of the town were made from wood and some others from expensive and beautiful materials…

"So beautiful…" She whispered…

"Come on take my hand…" The captain offered his hand to the young girl

"Why?" She asked

"Do you trust me?" The boy smiled. The girl tool his hand, and with an abrupt movement she was in his embrace…She looked down the sea, which was colored from the red-pink sun…At the bottom was sand in the color of cold.

"Amazing…" She admired the whole beauty

"Shishishishi…let's go for breakfast" He said

"Ok…"

"NAMI-SWAAAN…WHERE ARE YOU? I AM GOING TO PREPARE YOU A WONDERFUL BREAKFAST" Sanji called the navigator of the ship

…when everyone has finished his breakfast…

"I want so badly to see the island…" Nami said excited

"Me too…" Robin agreed

"Yosh, I am going" Luffy smiled

"You can come with us captain-san" Robin smiled

"Yes…!" Luffy walked beside Nami

"I want to have a look too…So see you later" Zoro started to walk toward to city

"Wait, Zoro come with us or you will get lost…shishishi" Luffy laughed and his friend couldn't have disagreed with him.

"See you guys later…" Nami said

The city more beautiful than they had expected…It had all kind shops, and as they were walking they found the shop with the oldest and best katanas in the whole world.

"I want definitely go and see it..." Zoro sounded excited

"I would like to see to one of the most powerful swords in the world" Robin added skeptically

"Well, I don't feel like go to" Luffy said

"Me too…so you can visit it and we will be around…" Nami suggested

"Good idea navigator-san" Robin smiled

"See you later" Nami smiled…

Robin and Zoro entered to the shop…

"So Luffy where are we…" She didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes opened from the sock. A white pigeon with black tie flew in front of her. She followed with her eyes the course of the bird, and she saw it settle in someone's shoulder. The hefty man with the black curly hair looked with his evil eyes the young girl. When she realized who it was, she almost heard her heart stopping. She felt a cold sweat in her face…

"No way..."

To be continued...

Aky means autumn

family jewels... i laughed so much when Luffy said that so i wrote it like this...I am waiting for your opinion...thank you so much for keep reading this...! sorry for any grammar mistakes...i hope you understand who is the enemy...if you don't you will understand in the next chapter...xD Bye Bye till the next time..._ the song wherever you will go, is one of my favorites that's why i wrote some lyrics in the story i hope you don't mind :) _


	5. Chapter 5: just an experience right?

Just an experience…right?

Her heart started beating faster; the bad memories were crushing her head… She looked inside the shop where Robin and Zoro were…The young girl was staring terrified her friend, then she remembered the condition that her captain had became after his battle with Lucci…

"Nami…oi Nami…are you all right?" The raved haired boy called repeatedly her name.

Nami was still frozen, she raised up her head and looked one more time Lucci's eyes. He smiled and brought his finger in front of his mouth showing Nami to remain in silent… She wouldn't have acted different anyway…

"Nami…now I am really worried please answer to me…" Luffy was looking anxious at his navigator waiting for a response.

"Oh, I am sorry Luffy. I was thinking about something," Nami laughed nervously.

"Is that so?" Luffy noticed her nervousness.

"Yes of course, so let's go somewhere else…Oh now I remember someone told me that somewhere here is a big amusement park…I would love to see it…" She started to move forward… Luffy followed her excited but at the same time confused.

The hefty man looked them walking away from them…He was ready this time. He wasn't fool, he knew that his enemy has become stronger, but he won't lose again. Because of them, he lost his precious job as Cp9. They destroyed his dreams…all of them and each one of them will regret for what they did.

"Boss, what is our next move?" The man with bullhorns in his head asked.

"We will wait for the right time…" He said and walked away with the others…

…

"Oi Nami, I think the one who told you about the amusement park was fooling you…" Luffy pouted.

"Yeah maybe…" She frowned

"Ok that's enough" The young captain looked at his navigator with a furious expression

"Enough from what? Why are you upset, anyway?" She asked him confused and a little bit irritated

"I am not that fool, after we left the others you suddenly became sad, worried and you are thinking about something that I don't know" Luffy said almost angry and desperate

"Hey, it is not your business" He looked at her with an almost pained expression

"Nami" his voice softened "I was separated from you, for two years…and now" he tried to finish his sentence "that I got you back so many bad things happened and you say that I don't have to care about you…" as he finished his sentence, his face had became a mask of pain. _How can you ask me not care about you when I was unable to protect you…?" _He thought

"Luffy…I am sorry, really sorry. I need you to care about me" She said that without thinking and when understood what she said…she didn't regret it because for now it was the only truth that she could tell to her captain.

"So, please tell me. What makes you sad?" He looked in her eyes, trying desperately to find an answer. As he looked at her, she felt her stomach crushing, a little dizzy but also she felt perfect. He cares about her, and it was so real that could make her almost cry out of happiness because that showed his love for her. _"I don't care if he loves me as a friend or anything else…but the fact that he loves me…is just…" _

"Perfect…" She whispered…

"What is perfect and why are you crying, please tell me" Luffy said anxious.

"I do like the fact that you care about me" She admitted blushing

"But I always care about you, because…" Nami looked at him without even breathing. Then he smiled and added, "I love you" He widely smile. Her lips slightly parted from the sock. Then she understood that she would probably looked like an idiot so she just laughed nervously and hardly blushing at the same time._ "What the hell is wrong with me"_ She wondered as she continued laughing

"Well, now will you tell me?" The young captain insisted

"Nothing really, I am just worry about our future" She quickly came up with a fake explanation.

"You don't have to…Because all of us have became stronger through these years" Nami nodded with her head and looked around

"So how about going back?" She tried to smile

"Ok…" He pouted

"You are not hungry or anything?" Nami asked him

"No, not really" The young boy tried to lie but the growl of his stomach betrayed him.

"You can't even lie…let's go and eat something" She giggled

Luffy walked forward searching desperately for a restaurant or something, but suddenly he saw it. A big shift shop where a man was barbequing meat. He turned his face to Nami; his eyes were sparkly.

"Nami, can we go there?" He asked-no actually, he pleased her. How could she resist? He ran at the shift shop and Nami was slowly following him.

"I want fifteen pieces of meat, and you Nami?" Luffy asked

"I want one piece of meat," She added

"Uun…" The man whispered socked.

"Yosh…meshi, meshi, meshi…" Luffy was singing. Nami smiled.

"Meshiii…meshiii…" He continued and then Nami thought that it was starting to irritate her

"Meshi, meshi, meshi" He was saying repeatedly and Nami was sure that it was irritating, but he continued. Then she saw a fryer at the shop, she grabbed it and within some seconds, she threw it to her captain.

"Will you just shut it?" The man at the shift shop was looking at her terrified. "_I am feeling sorry for her husband he seems to be in a lot of pain. I should barbeque the meat quickly if I don't want to have the same fate" _He thought and got back to his work.

"Oi Nami, that hurts" Luffy cried

"You deserved it," She said coldly but as she looked at his face, she frowned. The man saw her expression and unknowing asked her.

"Do you want some ice for your husband?"

"Yes that it would be…" Nami stopped as she realized his words. Then she felt, for a second time losing her temper, she came closer to Luffy and grabbed the fryer "What did you just call him?" She asked and threw this time the fryer at the man. Luffy looked terrified the man wondering if he is all right.

"Sorry, miss" He said as he was trying to stand up "I misunderstood something I suppose" He explained

"So from now on better ask before you say silly things" She added furious and turned away from him

"And give me some ice" She yelled

"Hai, hai little miss" The man ran toward to her offering the ice

"Hmph…" Nami looked down at Luffy with a worried expression. He was lying in the ground, with the one hand supported his head, looking at her curious. "_He is somehow sexy..." _Nami thought and giggled "_But what I am thinking about?" _She shook her head, but when she looked at him, she felt a hard pain in her chest.

"Nami, are you all right?" He asked worried

"Yeah, I am fine" She replied, _"What is this pain, what is this need to touch him…why I am feeling that way. I mean the kiss was just an experience and nothing more, right?" _ She asked herself already knowing the answer.

Nami's reaction made Luffy thought that it was similar with Boa's reaction towards to him, but for unknown reasons, he adored the way that Nami was reacting…he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Nami, can you give me the ice?" Luffy asked with a small smile in his face.

"Yeah sure" she said_ "What is that smile, it looks so victorious and happy at the same time" _She wondered while she was staring at him

"Oi little miss, everything is ready" The man called Nami.

"How much they cost?" Nami asked him as she was moving toward to him

"Nothing…" He replied

"Nothing? Well then, thank you so much" She smiled, and he was staring at her with his mouth half-opened. She was really beautiful. Unfortunately his wife came and saw him staring the young girl astonished. She grabbed a rolling pin and threw it at the head of her husband. _"Not again…" _The man thought

"It twasted greawt" Luffy said with his mouth full with meat.

"Sure…" Nami giggled. Many people were staring him but Nami didn't care in fact she was never embarrassed from the eating habitats of her captain. He had so many other positive things in his character that made that fact just a small detail.

"Navigator-san" Robin called her friend's name. When Nami heard at the young archeologist's voice, she sunk in depression. Robin noticed her attitude and almost ran toward to her. Zoro noticed too, frowned and walked towards to them.

"Why are you sad?" The black haired woman asked her friend

"I am not if course. I was just lost in my thoughts," Nami explained moving her hand back and forward.

"You can tell me…" Robin whispered and smiled to her captain, knowing that if her friend didn't want to speak she wouldn't take a word from her lips "Captain-san you seem enjoying your meal"

"Yes I do" Luffy smiled…

"So are we going back to the ship?" Zoro asked

"Yes, I am little tired. If you want to explore the island, go ahead. However, I won't come with you. I am sorry." Nami explained slowly and she seemed to be tired.

"We will all go back together" Luffy announced and walked toward to the ship. Everyone followed him.

"Navigator-san seem to be in deep thoughts, I am worried. She looks worse than before, and I have no idea what caused it." Robin looked both Luffy and Zoro.

"Yeah I have noticed too. Her mood changed so suddenly. If it was a way to make her smile…" Luffy thought aloud

"I think captain-san there is one way" Robin looked at him with a bright smile…

"What?" Both Zoro and Luffy asked

"I have heard that people in this island celebrating the good fate of it with a big event…it must be interesting…And it is not a common one either…it take place in one of the most luxurious place, it has music and casino" Robin explained

"Yeah, I think Nami will enjoy that" Luffy said smiling

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Nami asked

"Nothing special, about some traditions here in the island" Zoro calmly said

"Ok" She said and moved forward

"I think she will enjoy the night a lot captain-san," Robin giggled…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Short chapter I know, characters may be a little OOC but I have already told you that so I am planning to turn in M-rated story in the next chapter –I hope so-… How can an event - a night- can change so much Nami's life? You will find out in the next chapter :D thank you for reading and I am glad to read your reviews…^_^ we are reaching the main point of the story :) sexual themes included in the next chapters...


End file.
